


Bonding with Leon

by Shadowfishy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfishy/pseuds/Shadowfishy
Summary: Adonis and Koga spend some time together at Koga's. Leon joins the fun and tries to show Adonis that animals do indeed like him.





	Bonding with Leon

“Oi, Adonis.”

The purple-haired male’s head turned silently in the direction of the loud voice. Adonis doesn’t respond to his friend, but stares directly at him, a blank expression on his face. He wasn’t a man of many words, so this was his only way to acknowledge the fact that he’d been talked to.

“Hey, talkin’ to ya! C’mon, when I said we were gonna hang out, I didn’t mean sit around and let me do all the talkin’.”

Adonis lets out a breath, then brings a finger up to his cheek. “Ah, sorry.” He stands, opting to lean against the nearby wall next to the window, putting a hand in his pocket as he does so. Adonis is as calm as ever.

“No need t’apologize, Adonis. Yer my guest here. And if it’s fine with Leon, it’s fine with me.” Right on cue, the little orange dog bounds towards Adonis’ new place, face filled with determination. Adonis had become accustomed to Leon’s temperament and knew what was to come. He opened his arms, the energetic pet immediately leaping into them. Leon gives Adonis’ hand a quick lick, pleased with being caught, then proceeds to fall asleep in his arms. Adonis’ cheeks tint pink.

“Aw, see? The li’l guy loves ya. It’s not that hard to see. Ya shouldn’t be afraid of any animal. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you got a lotta experience with ‘em. Almost like an animal whisperer. Like that one dude… What’s his name? The Croc Hunter or somethin’?”

Adonis tilts his head. “A crocodile hunter? I’ve met a couple, but I don’t hunt crocodiles, Oogami. You know this-”

“Graaah! You don’t gotta take everything I say literally, y’know.” Koga throws his hands in the air in frustration, resisting the urge to swear. He really did like Adonis, and he exerted an extra amount of patience when talking to him for situations exactly like this tended to come up a lot. Koga would say one thing, and Adonis would take it literally, making Koga’s passion-fueled rants often ineffective due to the language barrier. He sighs, then smiles softly. Adonis really was someone that could break down Koga’s walls and make him feel softer than he presented himself. Koga curses under his breath, realizing that he’d never be able to admit that to anyone out loud, damned be his pride!

“Sorry…”

“Huh? Don’t apologize. You seriously don’t know of that Crocodile Hunter dude? What about… That one guy that talks to deer in Spanish ‘r somethin’?”

“I don’t know Spanish either…” Adonis folds his arms across his chest. “Are you sure you’re not just joking with me? Oogami, that’s bullying if you’re teasing.”

“Wh- Haah!? Adonis I ain’t bullyin’ ya. Don’t say that!” Koga shouts, heat rising to his cheeks at the mere suggestion of such a thing. He was vulgar and rude, sure. Energetic and rule-breaking? Yeah. But he was not a bully! “Here here. Watch this.”

Koga hands Adonis his phone, putting up a video where a man indeed was talking to a deer and calling it ‘canela’. Adonis’ face lights up, his eyes glazing over in a soft light. The deer was beautiful, and the contact with the human made Adonis’ heart swell. Leon yaps at the deer when it makes a noise, the two Undead members laughing at the reaction.

“Oogami… This deer is so soft and innocent. But wouldn’t I injure it if I tried to make contact?”

Koga rolls his eyes, then points a ringed finger at his dog, Leon completely relaxed and outstretched in Adonis’ muscular arms. Leon makes it very clear that he feels at home and intends to stay there awhile by flipping onto his back, little paws dangling in the air as he rests.

“You ain’t hurtin’ Leon so… You tell me. You really gotta have confidence. Yer completely capable of bein’ gentle Adonis, so just have some confidence in yourself.” Koga immediately punches Adonis’ shoulder. “And act like a man. A gentle giant if ya wanna call yourself that.”

Adonis shifts, taking extra care not to disturb Leon. “Do you really think so?” He doesn’t react at all to Koga’s punch, slightly irritating Koga, but he should have known better. 

“Wanna test it?”

“...” Adonis is reluctant to agree, but eventually nods.

“Aight then. Leon! Down!”

On cue, the faithful furry companion flips from his sleeping position, then bounds out of Adonis’ arms onto the floor, only to stare up at his owner with a confident expression. He barks at Koga, as if signalling to him that he was ready for anything. Koga nods, then beckons at Adonis. Leon simply turns and sits at the taller male’s feet.

“Go ahead. Try commanding him.”

“Uh… Hi Leon… Can you understand me?”

Leon barks in response.

“O-oh…” Adonis’ mouth curls upwards at the response. This might be easier than expected. “Roll over?”

Leon does so, twice in fact! He wanted to show off for his new friend, and when he’s done rolling, Leon poses in a strange sort of proud position. Adonis’ smile grows even more.

“Good! Wow, he’s well trained.”

“Adonis.” Koga acts as though he’s not impressed by any of this, though truth be told, he actually was rather impressed Leon listened to Adonis so easily. Where was Adonis when he was training him? “You gotta actually touch him y’know. Make contact.”

“Right…” He pauses, then understands. Adonis squats down, trying his best to make himself as ‘small’ as possible, then extends an open palm, saying nothing.

To Koga’s surprise, Leon immediately knows what to do. He lifts his right paw and places it directly onto Adonis’ palm, then barks. They had shaken hands! Koga lets out a soft cheer, and Adonis’ smile explodes in a bright flash of white. 

“I see. Is this… Fair though? Because it’s Leon…”

“So? Why’s it matter? He knows ya, so yeah I guess it’s a little different than any old animal, but ya still didn’t hurt him, you got him to listen to you, and this all should’a been obvious to ya when he was sleepin’ in your arms like a baby!” Koga’s fist launches forward to punch him in the shoulder again. 

“I’m sorry for doubting you.”

“Ya better beg me for forgiveness, ‘cause this was such a drag.” Koga tilts his head away, acting all defiant. “But uh, I’m real proud of ya. Seein’ as how it was Leon though, we could try some of the other animals we got access to. You wanna see your bunny friend again? If some of the other guys can handle ‘em, you can definitely handle a bunny right?”

“Will you be there as well?”

“Course. I wanna see this fer myself. If you’re gonna accept my offer, we can go tomorrow after school. Bring a sleeping bag or somethin’ though because we ain’t leavin’ ‘til ya pet at least three different bunnies. Got that?”

Adonis nods once more. Koga swallows hard, realizing that Adonis would quite probably actually bring a sleeping bag. He would correct himself but… It just wasn’t worth it. Koga laughs. “Good. Then, you wanna try seein’ if you can feed Leon? It’s ‘bout time the little guy gets his grub.” Adonis agrees, Leon yapping in delight. The little dog springs to his feet, then makes his way towards the kitchen, yapping once more for attention’s sake.

“Just make sure… To correct me if I make any mistakes.”

“Oh don’t worry, I will. And after this, you get t’take him for a walk. And then bathe him.” A part of Koga simply didn’t have the energy to do all his household chores and give Leon the full care package today, so why not have Adonis do some animal training and some of the Leon chores? It was a win-win! Koga continues to rattle off some things about Leon, like his schedule, his temperament, and even some funny stories about Leon’s past. Each tidbit and story makes Adonis feel closer to the dog, boosting his confidence even more. Perhaps Adonis would get over his fear of hurting such innocent, living creatures. Koga would be there every step of the way, of course. But they’d take it one day at a time, and today was Leon’s day, for better or worse.


End file.
